tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gvel Sadras
Gvel Sadras, also known as "Gvel the Greywind" or simply "Gvel Greywind," is a former professional duelist and political "fixer" from the planet of Morrowind. He is second in line to inherit House Sadras. Background Born to Great Lord Uvel of House Sadras, Gvel grew up with the expectation that he would one day sit on Morrowind's Grand Council, the parliamentary system that governs Morrowind, composed of representatives from all the Great Houses. Gvel had an older sister, however, and thus he need not be concerned with the day to day legislature of the Grand Council as he wasn't the direct heir of his house. As a result, he was ferried off to Tsaeci for his education where he trained under Fraqi Io, the proprietor of one of the most famous martial arts schools on Tsaeci, for thirty-four years. At age forty-two Gvel graduated from Fraqi Io's tutelage, the martial arts master crafting Jejune for him, and returned to Morrowind, where he become a professional competitive duelist. Very talented, he became the House Sadras tournament champion for twenty-two consecutive years, and the international champ for nine years, three of those consecutive. He even, once, won the intergalatic tournament, where the greatest duelists from each race and planet compete for the title of greatest duelist in galaxy. In the final duel, Gvel came up against Yoguk Gro-Shal, an Orsimer. Their duel went on a record-breaking twenty-nine minutes, before Gvel finally scored a hit to Yoguk's torso. After his career in dueling peaked he retired from it, deciding to put up his sword on a high note. Gvel kept his competitive spirit, however, and transitioned to politics, becoming a fixer--someone a politician hires when they've made a blunder or mistake of some sort that they need covered up or swept under the rug. Gvel's quick-thinking and ingenuity translated easily and he became a more accomplished and successful politician than he ever was a duelist, which says much. He was even declared "The Most Influential Dunmer of the Year" by The Tribunal Times. He's responsible for a number of spin campaigns, protection rackets, and even a few assassinations on Morrowind. When he changed careers, Gvel had Guido constructed. Gvel is renowned, and valued, for his ability to solve any problem. No job is too impossible for him and he has never turned down a client who offers good coin. Gvel is known as "the Greywind" for his dueling style, unique to Morrowind, and for his washed out appearance--Gvel's skin, eyes, and hair are all matching shades of grey, making him look summarily ashen. It almost appears as if he is made of stone. Some find his appearance daunting or intimidating, others attractive. Because of the ubiquity of his family name, he will sometimes go as "Gvel Greywind." Gvel is quite well-known on Morrowind, and intergalactically famous to anyone with a long enough memory. Gvel's work occurs primarily on Morrowind, but it also takes him all around the galaxy. Skills Gvel's two main skill sets lie within combat and diplomacy. Gvel is a talented duelist and politician. He has mastered the unique martial arts style of the Tasaeci, what they call "the Sword Way." In addition to sword-fighting, Gvel possesses a wide variety of knowledge on other Tsaesci martial arts. Gvel lacks any experience whatsoever with firearms of any sort, having never even shot a gun before. He sees them as uncivilized. He makes up for this with his unmatched talent in martial arts--Gvel has ninety years of combat experience. He is an unconventional and dangerous combatant, although he typically prefers to keep his hands clean and avoid fighting, if possible. While not necessarily a manipulator, Gvel has twisted the truth when it's suited him and is a talented liar. He's equally skilled at reading people. Gvel is a very competent negotiator and salesman and capable of winning most people over. He has an easy-going, affable nature that is difficult for people to dislike. Gvel is not fazed or rattled easily, and there are few things that truly disgust him, so in turn he is genuine in his approval of people. This allows him to build rapport with most everyone. Augmentations Gvel has undergone three bouts of Augmentations. The first of these occurred when was prenatal. The fetus that would be Gvel was genetically altered so that he was guaranteed a long life, to grow up tall, strong, and intelligent, as well as granting him natural immunity to known diseases. When Gvel was a child, he was Augmented with implants that would allow him the use of Elder Effect. This was done with combat applications in mind, as a House lord is expected to lead in battle. Aside from his later, dueling-oriented Augmentations, using Elder Effect grants Gvel enhanced reflexes, endurance, strength, and agility, the typical package expected for extended combat engagements. The third of Gvel's surgeries he underwent upon his change to politics. Knowing the dangers of the Morrowind politics, Gvel had himself Augmented with further implants. He installed a cybernetic filtration system into his body that would protect him from any poisoning attempts. He also had a self-tailored implant made that would allow him to channel the Elder Effect through Jejune. Similarly, Gvel can use Elder Effect to launch Jejune and recall it to his hand. Because of the quality and simplicity of Gvel's augments, they rarely fail or overtax him. Personality On the surface level, Gvel is a kind, usually generous person. He enjoys the company of others and is not cruel. However, he is very amoral and will do whatever it takes to complete his job, even if it calls for blackmail, theft, extortion, or murder. He won't take actions he sees as unnecessary or excessive, and will prevent others from doing such. He is not violent and generally tries to avoid loss of life, if it can be, but has no qualms over defending himself. Gvel isn't selfish, but usually won't act on something unless it's either in his best interest to do so or it seems like no one else has the courage or ability to. Gvel is highly supportive of what friends he has and is extremely loyal, foremost to his family. He has a close relationship with his father and sister that has lasted the length of their long lives. Gvel has had people assassinated, wrongfully imprisoned, and all other manner of things. Despite this, he sleeps very soundly at night. He is a remorseless person, with a driven, eyes-forward mentality. Overall, he has a very neutral, balanced outlook on life, believing everyone should be their best selves as no one can look out for you better than you. Gallery Category:Elder Effect Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Duelists Category:Nobles Category:Nobility Category:House Sadras